monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Juliett Yelps page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Welcome to the wiki! PurpleSkittlez (talk) 07:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC)PurpleSkittlez Here's Celestia's Ballad from Season 3 that you missed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ1gp9X84. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 01:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) DeviantART.com. They have plenty of Pony gifs. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 17:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi,I'm Anita333,Just asking if you can join my wikis Anita333 Hello. You've made my OC in Winx Style? THANKS!! ^////^ Shanell0420 (talk) 00:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) thanks so much ur so sweet Superlady01 (talk) 15:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ur cool. Ur so sweeeet. Shanell0420 (talk) 20:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) You kick a**! You have a noble prize and a grammy award! （●＾o＾●） I have a OC prize. I call her Angela Sparkles. You can even have her for a moment. Here and take this angel! Here and take it! Can you please help me?! Someone erased all of my information on Nani Dipp! I'm so heart broken! ---- Oh my Ghoul! How awful! What do you need me to do? Im gald to help! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) If you remember any information you can put it Also if you don't remember exactly, just put what you can think then ill fix it. Okay? I miss Nani! Oh and I know who erased everything! But it was a wikia contributor so I forgot. Outfit for Nani! Hey Nyan! I got an outfit for Nani! It's a Dawn of the Dance outfit! Let me give you the details. Ok. So Nani has a Fe-u-sha dress that has one sleeve. That one sleeve is a long sleeve. And that dress reaches up to her knees. Her heels are lilac. And pretend if she was actually here in real life standing right in front of us. Her heels would be 4 inches high. So In a drawing it would be like, a centimeter? Idk. What ever size the height of her heels can be. Oh and she has 2 pony tails. So that's it for the dawn of the dance outfit! If you can do it then try it. OMG I love it!!!! Nani looks great! I love it! Wow your an artist! The DOTD looks beautiful! Thanks Nyan! Just tell me when you want the details for Dead tired Nani! Thought you might like this gorygazette.tumblr.com/tagged/MH-Winter-sports Habbey story from the mh tumblr site. Peace and Habbeyness! Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 13:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Why do you need purple paint Purple paint? Abbey's big moment.... she goes out with heath? IDK I would not scream if habbey became canon. I'd faint :P Maybe volume four will have more Habbey Peace, love, habbeyness Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 15:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC) What did i miss!!?!? There is more habbey!!?! What!!!! Ekkkkk!!!!!! (My radio is playing really fast for no reason, not helping me stay calm) Heath was looking at abbey!! Where!!?!? Where!?!?! *faints* :P I am now habbey ( see what I did ) Thanks! Thanks! Ahh.. that casket ball picture is purrfect. to bad its so small :( But this is clawsome! :) Peace and Habbeyness Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 16:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Dead Tired Nani Ok so I got the details now. She wears a long sleeve light blue pajama top that has a pink heart on it. And her pajama pants reach a little below her keenes and is also light blue with a bunch of little pink hearts. Well, like 4 in each row. And she has pink slippers that have a light blue heart. And her hair is let down. And also she has a purple head band. And she's holding and icoffin. Only draw the icoffin if you can. I'm not forcing you. That's it! EKKKK This is clawsome!! Thanks so much!! Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 02:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I have an idea! You know that tumblr story? It said heath and abbey were going to be in a ski competition. you could draw them on a ski lift! And... thats all I have for now... :) Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 03:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) idk IDK. I'd look good both ways Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 02:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thumbs up *thumbs up* Spooktacular :) Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 03:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Wow she's perfect! I love DT Nani! She looks more fang-tactic then ever! ??? I can't find the bros club thing. Can you give me a link? The video isn't for mobile, so I'll watch as soon as I'm on a laptop... Though, both of your fanfics are clawsome!! :) keep it up! peace love habbeyness! Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 03:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I bet you will make awsome youtube videos! :) Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 15:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! I was right. You are the artist! I totally get what you mean I know what you mean. On one hand I want them to be a couple, on the other, if they are a couple we don't really get to fangirl over habbey moments. I don't know if you ship clawd x draculaura, but I never did because it seemmed too perfect. Clawd loves Ula D, she loves him,.. and sparkles, and rainbows, and pink fluffy bunnys. If they become a couple, will it be like "Yay!!" or "Thats it. They're a couple" Maybe its better if they are just, almost-a-couple-but-not-quite? Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 00:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Now surely... Surely we talk about other things... Okay we don't XD Clawsome picture!!! :) :) I have an Idea for heath's scarily tales. The princess and the frog but instead of a frog, he's a fire salamander. And Abbey's the only one who can change him back, because he'll burn any one else! That would be so ghoul... Peace love Habbeyness Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 02:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool That sounds cool. I'll have to think of a name for mine... I found a webisode, maybe invasion of the ghoul snachers, where heath was the main character. I'll give you the link as soon as I find it again, but it was on a channel called monster high sk and was called mirva na party, or something close to that. Heath tried to save the ghouls! Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 03:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) =Found it! Sorry it took awhile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csXuol7_1_o&feature=youtube_gdata_player Peace Love Habbeyness!! Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 21:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Which OC? Yoooo~ Thank you for voting! Like promised I will draw one of your OCs.Please leave a message on my Talk Page and tell me which one you want me to draw. :) Bigrika (talk) 17:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Love it super-duper :) Superlady01 (talk) 18:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Joining? Hey, it's GirlX! I just stopped by to ask you something: Are you interested in joining my new wiki? Here's the link to it: http://witch-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Fandom_Wiki I hope you accept! :) Bye! -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! I'm happy I finally have an account! Also, how do you add a picture to your user, like yours is Nyan cat. = Kitty Noir = I've finished your OC Kitty! If you like it, feel free to use it anywhere necessary on the Wiki! But please only here~ ~Rika 11:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) You're wellcome! Glad you like it X3 And the main reason is that I do not want my Art spread on the Internet without my permission or knowledge. But as I said on this wiki here you can use it as you wish :) ~Rika 21:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) OMG your profile picture! Is that CLAWDIA?! --Kanani 8 (talk) 05:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG I did not know that was HOWLEEN! --Kanani 8 (talk) 20:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Kitty Request Hi, Nyan! I'm sorry, but I couldn't make Kitty Noir for you....She was super hard and difficult. I couldn't get anything right. Nah! I'm joking! I did Kitty Noir for you, and she was easier than I thought! Here she is!: I'm sorry if you don't like some parts, but I tried my best! It was real fun making her and nothing much was too hard or difficult. I hope ya like it! :) -MonsterGirl2002's Work! Can I have your car since you dont need it? ^^ I don't know who you are, but yes! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 18:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness I'm @Science+classic rock+mopar=me come to my blog and or my page to read more about meScience+classic rock+mopar=me (talk) 19:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Have you checked the gory gazette lately I am still in shock O.o (edit) Gahh!!! I forgot to put my name! Totes sorry Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 01:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wha? What are you talking about, Nyan? Habbey? *confused* XD -Haters gonna Hate Lol. *Confused* Ok...Anyways, I need your a opinion. Should I continue my Habbey fanfic now?? I'm free. P.S Check my profile page and look for your username to see what I wrote about you. -Haters gonna Hate Ok, I will right now. And hey, we have kinda matching profile pics! -Haters gonna Hate I know right!! I thought that if something like this happened i hought i would scream for an hour ( :P) I nstead I kust sat there like wha... O.o :) :) :) Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 01:58, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Your request Hi there here is your request hope you like : ) Birdywirdygal (talk) 12:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) IDONTNEEDYOURNYANCARASMYVEHICLE Hi,this is Superlady01 You did not win, but you get PRIZE and your character(s) Superlady01 (talk) 20:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Hi, Nyan! It's GirlX here! Ok, so I had this fangtastic idea to make this kind of series including, canon MH characters, users over here, and OCs. So, you have been chosen to be in it! And also, do you mind if Kitty and Marissa was in? Yes, there will be Habbeyness. We'll be these kind of hosts, and I picked you to be with me as the second host! It's fun, I promise. Please reply! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Read ASAP! Hi it's Solarius here! Please go and check out the drawing on your dead tired blog!--Solarius Balasar (talk) 14:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Bewarned Seawollf300 She keeps going around taking adoptables will nilli She evon stole one of mine! Superlady01 Roll The Dice..You Are Dead in The Dance Of the Night 05:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Can't.... breath.... http://gorygazette.tumblr.com/ HABBEY! Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 01:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Habbey Fanfic Hey, Nyan! Have you read my new update for my Habbey fanfic? Check it out if not! HABBEYNESS RULES! XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:39, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Nyan! If you know what's Kawaii Crush, please join my wiki! Link: http://kawaii-crush-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kawaii_Crush_Fandom_Wiki MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Im Moving Accountt Im Moving to AliceMadnessReturns The Old Superlady01 Have you read my Habbey Fanfic? O.o Hey, Nyan. DID YOU READ MY HABBEY FANFIC? IF NOT, YOU MUST CHECK IT OUT. NOW! XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I don't know if you take requests or not but can you draw Talia for me? She's the daughter of Temozarela from the graphic novel, Priest. You might not know anything about this comic but at least you've heard of the movie of the same name, right? Ok, so here's her pic.Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 02:04, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Excuse Me But the queen of hearts ghoul was in one of my contests you can put her as an adopt Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 07:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) sorry Hi nyan very sorry I just noticed when I did Kitty as a request for you a while ago I accidently did her brown not grey its cause she looks briwn in the picture --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE IT! She's so pretty, thanks Nyan!Tells The Time, Kills The Time 09:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Using Skittella Hi, Nyan! I was wondering if I could use your OC, Skitella for my new story,Creepy Camp. She can bring ten Skttles bags with her! xD I want to get characters other than mine in the story and I chose Skittella. If you don't want, you can just leave a message on my talk page disagreeing to Skittella being in my story, and if you agree, please reply to this message ASAP. Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And it's okay, I'm glad you liked the picture of Kitty I made for you. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) T OR D STUFFIES Those are quite amazing, I think I'll take the hair style dare and the 'who do you like' truth. I'm sorry I didn't pick more, but I'm not good with Shakespear and stuff that you listed down. If you have any more, please tell me. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:02, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Whens Laughing Jade done? You shouldn't have done that.... 10:11, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Colourfull ghouls! http://colorful-ghouls.wikia.com/wiki/Colorful_Ghouls_Wiki You shouldn't have done that.... 13:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you draw Bellatrix please? I will draw 5 pictures. Here is her picture: You shouldn't have done that.... 18:27, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Come to Night-Sky High Wikia!Edit Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Your Invited! Hello! Your character, Alli-lin, is invited to be in my story, Freaky Fashion Runaway. Congrats! :D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go :D I just finished your OC Winnona Wisp! I need to apologize for making her a brand new outfit. I didn't want to, but I was unable to draw her basic one on that pose xD Make it DOTD or something like that ;3 Oh and that blue light around her hands...it's some kind of magic she uses. Like... shes making her "light shine" or something like that XD; Okay...enough bla bla for now :3 Greetings ~Rika 10:01, May 1, 2014 (UTC)